Stuff Happens When You Party Naked
by FightingDreamer23
Summary: Party at Hinata's house but an unwanted events happens whe hinata discovers a "friend" sleeping with the guy she likes. Which leads to broken friendships and one broken heart.


Stuff Happens when you Party Naked

Hinata awoke with a throbbing headache, she looked around to see her friends passed out on the floor, not only that but food and empty bottles were scattered around the once clean house. She slowly got up and dragged her aching body to the bathroom maneuvering around all the stuff on the floor, she sat down on the toilet and tried to think what the hell had happen last night. She sat there for the longest moment trying to remember what happened. She stood up a little to fast causing her head to spin like a tornado. Placing her hands on the counter she looked at herself in the mirror, this was not the Hinata she had usually looked at every day. Her long lavender hair was knotted, her makeup was smeared, her eyes a little red and puffy, and her clothes looked like they were torn off of her.

"What the fuck happened last night." Hinata said aloud.

She tromped to her room were a sight she did not want to see was awaiting her. The guy she had loved for almost ten years now was naked under the covers with someone with pink hair. Was that Sakura? It couldn't be her, but it was. Tears streamed down her face at the horrid sight of this. An anger bubbled up inside her, there was no more timid girl there stood a new side of Hinata.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She screamed storming in her room.

This action caused the couple to wake up with a miserable look on each face. The looked at each other then saw that they were in a bed together, naked. Both jumped back surprised of what they were seeing with their eyes. Sakura mouthed "what the fuck" to Naruto who had a dumbfounded look on his face. Sakura slowly looked to see the death glare Hinata was giving her, her eyes widen with a knowledge that she was going to get yelled at soon. Hinata let her inner demons out.

"Sakura you . . . . .you. . . .WHORE!" She screamed with passion.

"What?" She bellowed back still half asleep.

"You know." Hinata shouted louder. Sakura gave her a muddle-headed look.

"You're fucking joking aren't you?"

"I'm not Hinata, so tell why the fuck am I getting bitched at this early in the morning?"

"You knew I like Naruto-kun for years now and look who goes behind my back and fuck the guy i like at my party!"

"Not like I enjoyed it Hinata." Sakura said rolling her eyes. This made Hinata lose her temper and Hinata didn't hold back she punched Sakura square in the grabbed the pink haired girl and dragged her out of the room and threw her out of the house.

"Have fun walking home naked bitch!" Hinata scremed as she slammed the door with force. Hinata ran to the couch and threw herself onto it and started sobbing, how could this happen to her? The house smelt of sweat and alcohol, what had happen last night. Kiba groaned and sat up to see Hinata sitting alone on the couch. He got up slow with no memory of what happened last night. He made his way over to the couch to see was had gone down. He plopped on the couch and looked at Hinata with sympathetic eyes. Her eyes grew redder and her heart was now broken. Kiba extended a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked with a worried tone. Hinata looked up.

"M-m-my b-b-best friend had s-s-sex with the guy I've loved for years." She said in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. That doesn't sound like them though."  
>"You don't believe me?" She said sitting up straight looking him in the eyes.<p>

"Of course I believe you it just doesn't sound like something they would do, you know?."

Hinata let out a small sigh and looked down not knowing what to do. She thought back and remembered what had happen the previous night.

~ The Previous Night~

Hinata was just finishing up putting on makeup for her party as the door bell rang.

She pushed her hair back and swiftly made her way to the door. As she opened it a bunch of her friends walked chatting with each other. Hinata playing hostess smiled as she let everyone in. as the last person stepped through the doors Hinata let out a small nervous sigh. She turned around to see her friends dancing to the now blasting music, the guys were already into the snacks and everyone seem to be having a good time. Everything was going to plan until a loud CRASH caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Hinata basically screamed over the blasting music.

It was just a picture that had fallen off the mantle. Hinata's instant reaction was to clean up the broken glass, she ran to get the dust pan and swept up the mess. The party continued going when she did this. After disposing of the glass, Hinata threw the dust pan and broom into the closet and headed to the drinks. She poured herself some punch and a sour look came on her face.

"Too bitter." Hinata mumbled pouring some sugar into the punch.

She took another sip and thought it was much better. A warm fuzzy feeling began to emerge from Hinata's stomach. Hinata had never felt like this, but she grew to like it. She flopped onto the couch as the girls danced with a drink in their hands. The room began to grow hotter and hotter causing some girls to take off their tops and drop them to the floor. Sakura was on her tenth drink and began tripping over absolutely nothing. Naruto and Sakura made their way down the dark hallway. Hinata let out a sigh and her loyal friend Kiba sat next to her.

"Why the long face?" Kiba questioned making Hinata look at him.

"I'm just worried that something bad will happen." Hinata said feeling her cheeks growning hotter.

"Don't worry Hinata everything will be fine have some more punch." Kiba said handing her a full glass.

She smiled and took the drink from Kiba's hands. She sipped her drink and kept refilling the never empty glass. She saw her best friend Kiba passed out on the floor, and she wanted to have some fun. She got up and found a sharpie marker laying on the counter, she picked it up and her way over to her best friend. She took the lid off and drew a penis that looked like it was going into Kiba's mouth. Her friends looked at the drunk Kiba and laughed. Hinata got up to more punch to see Ten Ten and Lee making out on the floor, she grabbed some water and dumped it on them causing them to freak out. Both teens got up and went into the living room where the continued their make out session. Hinata rolled her eyes, as long as they don't start getting busy everything will be fine. One by one her friends passed out on the floor and then Hinata fell into a dark awaiting sleep.

~The Present~

"Someone must have spiked the punch." Hinata said pushing her hair back.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Kiba muttered.

"Well this house isn't going to clean itself." Hinata said looking around the trashed house.

"I guess that's the sign for me to help clean then huh?"

"Yes, and Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Hinata said smiling.

Kiba smiled and got up and began to pick up trash that littered the floors.  
> <p>


End file.
